This application is an improvement to our pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/875,716. Said application introduced a product produced by a method for producing a stretchable nonwoven sheet, comprising a stretchable material such as natural rubber and loose fibers on a workpiece former such as conveyor belt or mold. In this current application, we wish to introduce some new features to the products characteristics to further expand products utilizations and applications.